1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a machine tool including a tool magazine, a rotary main spindle, and a tool changer. The tool magazine is configured to house a plurality of tools. Each of the tools is attached to the rotary main spindle in a detachable manner. The tool changer changes the tool attached to the rotary main spindle for a tool housed in the tool magazine. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-89028 (JP 2003-89028 A) discloses the following technology. A slide door is provided so as to partition an area where an automatic attaching/detaching device (tool changer) is arranged from an area where a main spindle (rotary main spindle) is arranged. The slide door shuts off chips and coolant to be scattered from the main spindle side toward the automatic attaching/detaching device.
In the technology described in JP 2003-89028 A, the automatic attaching/detaching device starts an operation of changing the tool after the slide door is opened. As a result, a longer period of time is required to change the tool.